


Shotgun Showoff

by dojo



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 07:36:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3642045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dojo/pseuds/dojo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roxy Lalonde shows off her skills, baffling the hard-to-please Eridan Ampora</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shotgun Showoff

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bench](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bench/gifts).




End file.
